finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Doga
Doga, or Dorga is a supporting character from Final Fantasy III, who temporarily joins the party. He is a powerful wizard who has lived for many years. Doga supports the party at several points of the game in his state as a mortal and even after his own death. Story One of the three students of the great Magus Noah, Master Doga was given the power of magic. A recluse, he lives in a manor secluded from the rest of the world protected by powerful winds, with moogles as his guards. He joins the heroes when he enters the Cave of the Circle with them. The Light Warriors travel through the Cave of the Circle in order to make the Nautilus submersible and then so they can enter the Temple of Time and ultimately awake Unei. As a supporting character, he sometimes casts either Flare or Firaga at the start of a battle. He later goes to another dimension to find the key to the Forbidden Land, Eureka. He is not heard from again until he contacts Master Unei in the world of dreams. Eventually he contacts her again after the heroes get the Invincible to come to the other dimension. The heroes later have to fight him in Doga's Grotto where he turns into a horrible, tailed, inhuman head. The heroes must battle Doga and Unei as the Eureka Key needs energy from them before it can be used. After the party defeats him, Doga reassures the party that though his body is destroyed, his spirit will live on and gives them the complete Eureka Key. Before fading away Doga commands the party to travel to Syrcus Tower and defeat Xande he tells them that this will banish darkness from the world. When the party is defeated by the Cloud of Darkness, it is Master Doga, along with Master Unei, who revives them. After doing so, their spirits move on for good. Abilities In the Nintendo DS and mobile platform versions, Doga aids in battles by casting Firaga on enemies. If the whole party has mini-status on (such as in the Cave of the Circle), Doga casts Flare on a single enemy. Battle Doga is fought as a boss. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Doga appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a fire-elemental card. Gallery Trivia *In Final Fantasy IX, Doga's Artifact is a key item that can be bought at the Treno Auction House, and if it is then taken to the phonograph in the inn of the Black Mage Village with Une's Mirror, "Pavilion of Dorga and Une" will play until the player leaves the village. *His original NES sprite, albeit modified, is used in the webcomic "8 Bit Theater". The sprite is used to represent the character Sarda. *One of the Mixes from the aborted Transmuter job in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift is named "Doga's Wrath" . de:Doga ru:Дога fr:Doga Category:Final Fantasy III Non-Player Characters Category:Guest Characters